This invention relates generally to an ergonomic tool, such as a pliers or cutters, having pivotally interconnected members. In the usual pliers or cutters, the handles are basically in line with the jaw members. The handles are curved so as to be convex outwardly, but a line drawn between the ends of each handle would generally be aligned with the jaw axis, that is, the axis through the line of engagement of the jaws when closed.
The use of such implement is not difficult for one who uses it sporadically. In other words, the handyman around the house or the service station operator will use such an implement once in a while without deleterious effect.
However, it has been established that there may be significant adverse consequences to people on factory production lines who use such implements continuously. For example, pliers are used to bend or guide wires into holes and to position other materials. In a typical mass production line, the worker sits at a table, holds the cutters or pliers and works on a workpiece such as a printed circuit board lying on the table. This requires the person to flex his wrist so that the hand is tilted downwardly. This could cause damage in the wrist area. Alternatively, the workman would drop his hand below the level of his arm and raise his elbow so that the arm is inclined downwardly to enable him to manipulate the pliers or cutters to work on the printed circuit board. This would be uncomfortable.
A pliers or a cutters is commonly of a size that one handle is engaged by the fingers at one of the joints, while the other handle rests in the palm. The pressure on the palm area resulting from extensive use causes carpal tunnel syndrome which affects the nerves in the palm area and results in pain and/or partial disability of the hand and the wrist. There is a tendency to cut blood circulation and pinch nerves and, therefore, minimize control in that area.
Some ergonomic pliers/cutters have been developed. However, their construction does not entirely alleviate both of these problems. In other words, one would still bend his wrist in order to use them. Also, they are constructed such that one of the handles will contact the sensitive palm area. Also, the curved configuration of the handles tends to draw the user's hand toward the joint during use, making it more difficult to use such an implement.